1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a data storage device.
2. Related Art
Recently, the paradigm for computer surroundings has changed to ubiquitous computing where computer systems may be used anytime, anywhere. The use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and laptop computers has rapidly increased. In general, such portable electronic devices use a data storage device including a memory device. The data storage device stores data, which is then used in the portable electronic device.
Since data storage devices using memory devices have no moving parts, the data storage device may have excellent stability and durability. Furthermore, the data storage device may have high access speeds and low power consumption. Data storage devices having such advantages may include a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, a memory card having various interfaces, a universal flash storage UFS device, and a solid-state drive (SSD).